1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a transport amount adjustment method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, liquid discharging apparatuses, such as recording devices, have been provided. Such apparatuses discharge a liquid to a medium, such as a recording medium, transported in a direction that intersects the direction of reciprocation while a discharging unit that discharges a fluid, such as ink, is reciprocated. In such a liquid discharging apparatus, adjusting the transport amount of the medium is generally performed before discharging the liquid to the medium, such as forming an image on the recording medium with ink, for example.
For example, JP-A-2010-194959 discloses a recording apparatus that transports a recording medium and performs recording by discharging ink to the recording medium by a recording head as a discharging unit is reciprocated in a direction that intersects a transport direction of the recording medium. The recording apparatus is able to form an adjustment pattern for adjusting the landing position of the ink and the transport amount of the recording medium.
In a general liquid discharging apparatus of the related art, that discharges a liquid to a medium transported in a direction that intersects the reciprocation direction while the discharging unit is reciprocated, the transport amount of the medium is adjusted by discharging the liquid by only a single movement operation of the discharging unit in the outward direction or the return direction of the reciprocation when the transport amount of the medium is adjusted. In detail, the reference pattern is formed according to the single movement operation of the discharging unit in the outward direction or the return direction, and the transport amount adjustment pattern is formed corresponding to the reference pattern while the discharging unit is being moved in the same direction as the movement direction of the discharging unit when the reference pattern is formed after the medium is transported by a predetermined transport amount.
However, accompanying the increases in resolution and speed of liquid discharging apparatuses in recent years, the volume of liquid droplets discharged from the discharging unit is decreasing, and the movement speed of the discharging unit is increasing. Accompanying this, the liquid droplets discharged from the discharging unit are easily influenced by air flow generated when the discharging unit reciprocates. Therefore, there are cases where shifting arises in the discharge direction of the liquid droplets discharged from the discharging unit in the direction that intersects the reciprocation direction of the discharging unit during movement in the outward direction and during movement in the return direction of the discharging unit due to the influence of the air flow. That is, in a case where the transport amount adjustment method of the related art is performed, the transport precision of the medium may become insufficient in one of the transport after movement in the outward direction of the discharging unit or transport after movement in the return direction of the discharging unit.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-194959, it is necessary to form the adjustment pattern for adjusting the transport amount after verifying shifting of the landing position of the ink in the transport direction of the medium according to the reciprocation of the discharging unit, and the adjustment of the transport precision of the medium becomes complicated.